This Was Your Fault
by nelseyc
Summary: One Shot may turn into a mini-series if people like : Eleanor shows up a day after Katherine in 1864, completely ruining Katherine's plan when Damon falls for her instead, and when she's trapped in the tomb, he'll do anything to get her out. Complete: For now.


_**A/N: **I think this is going to be a one shot.. Or if people like it it'll become a mini series. If it does become a mini series I'll write the entire story first, edit this part and you'd have to read it again.._

* * *

Stefan and Damon Salvatore are on a football field at the local high school.

"What're we doing here?" Damon asks.

"Bonding. Catch!" Stefan throws a football to Damon, who catches it and throws it back. "Go on. Give it a try."

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon throws the football and uses his vampire speed to catch it, Stefan does the same and tackles him. They lie there. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Downside of my diet... getting hit actually hurts a little bit." Stefan explains.

"I'm impressed, Stefan. Fun with Booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now a starry night." Damon sits up at looks down at Stefan, bemused. "What do you want, Stefan?"

Stefan sits up, too. "It wasn't real, Damon. Your love for Eleanor, mine for Katherine. They compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what they did to us."

"Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight." Damon stands up and starts walking away.

"What do you want with Eleanor's crystal?" Stefan asks.

Damon stops and turns around. "How do you know about that?" he asks.

Stefan stands up. "Come on. You knew Elena would tell me."

"How do you know it was Eleanor's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her, what do you want with Eleanor's crystal?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"We had other things on our mind."

Damon uses his vampire speed to come right in front of Stefan. "I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it."

"I've heard that before."

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan. I'm gonna bring her back."

* * *

_Eleanor was beautiful, she was daring, kind, cunning, and always looking for adventure, but she could also be merciless, and dangerous, and that's what Damon loved about her; her genuine beauty and compassion for all things living, except when it came to people, when she fed on people she never wasted a drop, never spared anyone, except for Damon._  
_When he first met her in 1864, a day after Katherine had shown up, he instantly fell for her, he just couldn't help himself. He had told her of his feelings for her while taking a stroll just outside of town, she had bitterly laughed in his face and said he didn't know what he was talking about. She was right, but he didn't care, he had known her for quite some time now and he knew what he felt and it was real. She wanted him to prove it. She asked him if he would die for her, he automatically, and without question said yes, of course. And a menacing smile had come upon her face and she pushed him deep in the woods and fed on him. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to kill him, she instantly regretted what she had done and healed his wounds. Whispering to him how sorry she was, and made him forget what had just happened and they carried on their stroll, Damon with no remembrance of the last two minutes and carried on like a love-sick fool._  
_But, of course there was Katherine, who's plan was all worked out before Eleanor had arrived and drew Damon's eyes away from her and Katherine was absolutely furious and confronted Eleanor about it, when she replied with a snarky remark Katherine attacked her, but she fought back._  
_"You're a vampire!" Katherine had exclaimed._  
_Eleanor had smirked, her fangs extracted. "What gave it away?"_  
_A day before the towns people started gathering vampires Eleanor had told Damon she loved him, and she did, like no other and for her being three hundred at the time that really meant a lot. The towns people discovered Eleanor when Stefan gave her a drink that was spiked with vervain, they muzzled her, and dragged her to the carriage with the other vampires. Damon and Stefan tried to get Eleanor and Katherine out of the carriage but were shot -and killed- in the process. Eleanor and Katherine where both taken to the church where Stefan and Damon both presumed they had died. Only to find out that they where wrong._

* * *

"How can you bring Eleanor back? What about Katherine?" Stefan asks.

"Before Eleanor, Katherine and the other were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" Damon asks

"I remember the fear and the hysteria."

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Eleanor, I went straight to Emily, said, 'I'll do anything. Name your price; just protect her.' She did."

"How?"

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal, and while the church was burning and we thought Eleanor and Katherine were burning in it. They weren't."

"But I saw then go inside."

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Eleanor and Katherine in that tomb, protecting them."

"Are you telling me Katherine and Eleanor's alive?"

"If that's what you wanna call 's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think they're doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead ,and in order for that crystal to work again.."

"The comet had to return."

"Downside...Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are."

"Why would Emily.. Why would she do this for you?"

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and she made me promise that lineage would survive."

"I remember. You saved her children."

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Well, a deal's a deal. So.. You wanna throw some more?"

* * *

Elena calls Stefan.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"It's Bonnie." Elena tells him.

"What happened?"

"Emily is possessing her. She said something."

"What did she say?"

"She said; I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed.' and then she just left."

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know. Fell's church," Elena says and in the background Damon is listening in. "by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan."

"Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her." Stefan looks behind him, and Damon has disappeared.

* * *

Damon goes to Fell's Church where Bonnie is waiting. "Hello Emily," Damon greets. "You look different."

"I won't let you do it." Emily possessing Bonnie's body says.

"We had a deal."

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family. You owe me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that."

Emily uses her powers to throw Damon against a tree.

* * *

Stefan arrives at Fell's Church and sees Damon stabbed to the tree and pulls him off.

"It hurts!" He exclaims. "This is why I feed on people."

"Stefan." Emily says.

"Hello, Emily." Stefan greets.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?"

"Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." Damon threatens.

"I won't let you unleash them into this word." Emily shoots back.

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asks.

"What does it matter?"

"Emily, tell me what you did."

"To save Eleanor and Katherine, I had to save them." Emily explains.

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them. I just want Eleanor." Damon says.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan says.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon, you can't do this."

"Why not? They killed 28 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"Twenty ei vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back."

"The town deserves this."

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now." Emily says.

"Don't do this." Damon begs.

"I can't free them. I won't. Incedia!" Emily raises her arms and a circle of fire surrounds her.

"No! No please!" Damon exclaims.

Emily rips the necklace off from around her neck as Elena comes running into the forest.

"Bonnie!" she yells.

"No!"

Emily throws the into the air. It is destroyed. Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Damon furious and attacks and bites Bonnie she screams and Stefan throws Damon off her.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan bites his wrist and feeds Bonnie his blood healing her neck.

"Her neck. It's healing." Elena notes.

* * *

Stefan approaches Damon, who is still sitting in the woods.

"Eleanor never compelled me." Damon says. "I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now."

* * *

Damon is in the Salvatore house library, it's been a few days since Emily destroyed the crystal and Elena knows about Katherine and Damon and Elena already went on their road trip to Atlanta.

"What are you lookin' for, Damon?" Stefan asks entering the library.

"Not your concern." Damon says still looking through the books sometimes throwing some on the ground.

"No, but putting Elena in harm's way, that is my concern."

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Atlanta."

"Oh, yeah. Elena and I had a blast."

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Eleanor is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing."

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting."

"Don't you have school?"

* * *

After school Stefan brings Damon Giuseppe's journal.

"You got the hair right," Damon says commenting on Stefan's hair. "Why are you bringing me dad's journal?" he asks.

"Cause you were looking for it." Stefan replies.

"And why would I want it?"

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Eleanor or the tomb or how to open it.

"I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name."

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with you diabolical plan, the sequel. You know, I could help you."

"You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural."

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Eleanor."

"What about the other Twenty seven vampires?"

"No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Eleanor, I would consider that."

"What are you doing? Hmm? What's your angle?"

"Think about it."

"Why would I trust you?"

"See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history' any indication, there's only one liar among us."

* * *

_In the woods of Mystic Falls in 1864, a cart carrying two men is riding down a dirt path. They stop as they see a woman kneeling over a man._

_"Please! Please, help us!" Eleanor exclaims running toward the carriage, which stops. "Please, my husband, he's been hurt! Please, help him!" she pleads as one of the men go over to help Damon._

_"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe!" one of them men exclaim._

_"No. No, sir. It's not safe." Eleanor says before killing both men. __Damon stands up at walks over to her. "__And that's how it's done."_

_"What happens to the bodies?" Damon asks_

_"Well, I'll take them into the woods, and the other animals will finish them off." She smiles and looks at him sympathetically. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

_"I'm ready. I want you to turn me."_

_"When it's time, Damon. Kiss me." She suggests and he pulls out a handkerchief but she pushes it away. "You should get a taste."_

_He goes to kiss her but pulls back. "Sorry."_

_"Don't be. Soon you won't be able to get enough." __Damon kisses her._

* * *

_Eleanor is in bed with Damon._

_"What are you doing? Stop it!" She squirms laughter in her voice._

_"Make me." he says._

_Eleanor rolls on top of Damon and bares her fangs, then she kisses him._

* * *

_Giuseppe is talking to Damon and Stefan._

_"As descendants of the founding families, they'll want to know that they can count on you." Giuseppe says._

_"Of course they can. Is there any doubt?"_

_"I'm not sure you brother Damon understands that importance of duty."_

_"Damon left the Confederacy on principle. It was his choice and should be respected."_

_"You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter."_

_"Well, I never asked for your respect." Damon snaps._

_"Good for you, Damon, because all I have is disappointment." Giuseppe snaps back._

_"You said the town is in trouble?" Stefan asks changing the subject.  
_

_"There's been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back. Stop these killers."_

_"Killers? What are you talking about?"_

_"We live amongst demons." Giuseppe says._

_"You're being cryptic now, father. Why don't you just say the word?" Damon asks._

_"Vampires. They exist. And they live amongst us, but we have a plan to kill them, and you're going to help us."_

* * *

_Katherine, Eleanor, and Giuseppe are playing Bridge._

_"You can trust me, Mr. Salvatore. I would never cheat." Katherine says trying to get on Giuseppe's good side._

_"Nor I." Eleanor nods, smiling._

_"I'm losing over here. Again!" Giuseppe says to his sons. Eleanor lets out a laugh and Damon and smiles._

_"They're good. I almost believe they genuinely like him." Damon comments._

_"Perhaps they do." Stefan replies shrugging._

_"The two of them know father would have them killed if he knew the truth."_

_"Not if we talk to him; explained how we feel. He could help us keep them safe."_

_"Have you gone mad? No, no! Father would drive the stakes in them himself!"_

_"That's not true. We can trust him."_

_"No, no, not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan."_

_"I promise."_

* * *

_Stefan enters his father's study._

_"Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Giuseppe asks setting down his journal._

_"Did I interrupt your writing?" Stefan asks._

_"These are the dull musings of my troubled mind." Giuseppe shakes his head._

_"A great mind." Stefan comments._

_"Still. I will carry the real secret with me-"  
_

_"To your grave."_

_"And a full grave it will be." Giuseppe gestures to the chair across from him. "Now, speaking of troubled minds. what's on yours?"_

_"I have concerns about plans for the vampires."_

_Giuseppe looks at Stefan slightly shocked. "And why is that?" he asks._

_"We are making assumptions that all vampires are as evil as they've been characterized, but what that's not true?" Stefan asks._

_"Do you have any evidence to the contrary? Do you know of any vampires?"_

_"No, no, of course not. But are we to take what others say a face value? You always taught us so differently._

_"Stefan...These creatures are of the darkest parts of Hell." Giuseppe stands up and starts pouring himself and Stefan and drink." They have the ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly. They must be destroyed." he hands Stefan the glass, which he takes Those who stand with them;Those who bring shame to their families will be destroyed as well." They clink glasses and each take a sip from the beverage._

* * *

Elena and Stefan have just dug up Stefan's father's grave to find the grimoire with a spell strong enough to open the tomb.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon says from behind them. "This is an interesting turn of events." Damon says hurt in in voice/

"I can't let you bring Eleanor back. I'm sorry." Stefan says.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"Oh, you're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you.." Damon looks to Elena who looks down. "You had me fooled. So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Damon threatens.

"You won't kill her."

"I can do one better." Damon says as he grabs and Elena and forces her to drink his blood. "Give me the book, Stefan or I'm snapping neck, and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first." Stefan demands.

"The book!" Damon exclaims.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan drops the book, drops Elena and she jumps to Stefan, who grabs her and makes their leave.

* * *

_Eleanor is being carried out of the room with a muzzle on her mouth, Damon breaks into the room._

_"Stop! No! Don't take her!" he exclaims._

_Giuseppe pushes him up against a wall. "Don't you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer? You'll be killed along with them!" he yells._

_"Then let me be killed!"_

_There are two men, transporting Eleanor and Katherine._

_"Damon! Damon! Stop, stop. I'll help you. I'll help you get Eleanor back." Stefan pleads._

_"Help me? Don't you think that you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell him!" Damon yells._

_"I didn't think this would happen."_

_"You did this. This is your fault."_

* * *

Tonight is the night the tomb is going to be opened and Elena and Damon arrive in the woods where a party is being held. Stefan, Bonnie and, Bonnie's Grams are waiting when Damon and Elena arrive.

"Brother. Witches." he greets.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asks Elena.

"Yes, I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?" she asks.

"Yes." Bonnie answers.

Sheila is lighting the torches.

"Air. Earth. Fire." she chants.

"Water." Bonnie hands over a water bottle, Sheila pours it around the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena questions.

"As opposed to what?"

"I just figured maybe it'd have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena says and Sheila smirks are her.

Damon pulls out a blood bag.

"What's that?" Stefan asks.

"It's for Eleanor. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering to tap a vein. Admit it. You can't wait to get rid of me." Damon explains.

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan admits.

"We're ready."

Bonnie and Sheila are reciting a spell.

"What are they saying?" Damon asks.

"Sounds Latin." Stefan guesses.

"I don't think it's Latin.." Elena mutters as the torches flare up. "What's happening?"

Sheila and Bonnie stop. The tomb door opens.

"It worked." Bonnie says disbelievingly.

"Of course it worked." Sheila says.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon asks Stefan.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." Stefan says.

"You ready?" Damon asks Elena.

"What?" Elena asks.

"I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon grabs Elena.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Sheila threatens.

"You'll bring the walls down even if I don't. Think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." Elena says.

"May I?" Damon asks grabbing a torch from the circle and him and Elena enter the tomb.

Damon and Elena are down in the tomb, searching for Eleanor. They hear whispers throughout the tomb.

"What is that?" Elena asks frightened.

"They can sense you. Now, where is she?" Damon walks off and Elena can't see.

"Damon!" she calls out and starts searching for Damon. "Damon? Damon?" Elena hears more whispering around her. She falls and gets back up. Her flashlight beam lands on one of the mummified vampires. As she walks around she sees more and more vampires. She falls down next to one, who opens his eyes. Elena panics and gets up. Anna is behind her.

"You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, and you just come right back to it." Anna says.

Elena knocks into Anna's mother.

"Mother! Mother. You boyfriend did this you know?"

"His father did."

" And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but..."

Elena starts to run. Anna blocks her way and bites Elena's wrist and Elena screams. Anna throws Elena down to her mother. Pearl starts to drink from Elena's wrist.

"No! Please don't!" Elena pleads.

"I'm gonna get you out." Anna tells her mother.

Stefan runs in. "Let her go!" Stefan pushes Anna out of the way and pulls Elena up. "Go. Go. I'm right behind you."

"Anna. Annabelle." Pearl smiles.

Damon is still looking around for Eleanor when he begins to loose hope and groans.

"Where are you?" he yells out frustrated. He runs his hands through his hair. "Eleanor!" he yells as his voice echos off the stone walls when he hears a muffled groan.

He spins around and spots a desiccated body sitting in the corner, his hope begins to rise as he gets closer to the falling about body. "Eleanor?" she groans again. He smiles and grabs the blood blag rips it open and shoves it in her mouth, picks her up and runs into Stefan.

"You found her!" Stefan exclaims. "What about Katherine? Did you find her?" he asks. Damon shakes his head and Stefan looks around. "She's just _not_ here? Well then where is she?"

"I don't know, Stefan. But she's not here!" Damon yells and speeds out of the tomb, Stefan following behind.

"You found her!" Elena exclaims looking down at Eleanor.

Damon smiles. "Yeah." is the last thing he says before speeding out of tomb, through the forest and back to the Boarding House.

* * *

Damon walks into the living room carrying Eleanor in his arms, he sets her down on the couch and sits across from her, a light smile on her face.

Stefan walks into the room. "Why wasn't Katherine in the tomb?" he asks himself sitting down across from Damon. "Where is she?"

Damon shrugs and look over at his younger brother. "Maybe she's dead."

"No, that little bitch got away." Eleanor grumbles. Damon's head shoots over to her as she sits up and stretches her limbs. "God, that feels good." she looks up at Damon and Stefan and smiles, then back down at her tattered clothes. "I've been in a corset for so long.." she says tugging at it then at the clothes Damon and Stefan are wearing. "I imagine the styles have changed?" she pauses. "Please say yes, I hate corsets."

Damon smiles and nods. "A lot of things have changed... Come on," Damon stands up offering Eleanor his hand which she takes, he leads her into the corridor connected to the foyer.

Eleanor looks around. "Uh, Damon. This doesn't exactly look like a place for clothes to be stored.." she comments.

Damon chuckles and pulls her close to him, kissing her. When they pull away Eleanor look up at him before turning away and sighing.

"So, uh, clothes?"

Damon nods. "I don't actually have any.. girl.. clothes.. but I might know one who'd be happy to lend you some."

* * *

When the two arrive at Elena's house Jeremy's the one to answer.

"Damon.." his eyes flash to Eleanor for a brief second. "What do you want?"

"Just go get your sister, Jeremy." Damon snaps.

A car roars by behind them causing Eleanor to jump and Damon pull her closer to him. Elena comes running down the stairs and Eleanor looks at her, confused. Eleanor looks up at Damon her eyes telling him to explain.

Damon says. "Eleanor, this is Elena. Elena, Eleanor." he introduces the two.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena asks, she looks broken, sad, upset. Like, someone had just _died. Someone had; Bonnie's Grams._

"We need to borrow some clothes of yours."

"For what?"

"For me.." Eleanor cuts in.

Elena stares at her confused and eyes her long tattered dress, she nods. "Come in."

Eleanor and Damon enter the house while Elena runs up to her room and fetches some clothes for Eleanor to wear. Automatically, Eleanor notices the kitchen as goes to investigate, pointing to the refrigerator, to the microwave asking what each of them are. Damon finishes explaining to her when Elena comes back with a pile of clothes for Eleanor who walks over and picks them up.

"Thank you, Elena." Eleanor smiles and looks around for somewhere to change.

Elena smiles "You can change in the bathroom, make sure to lock the door."

Eleanor hesitates and Elena points upstairs. Eleanor walks up the stairs and eventually, after opening the door to Elena's room finds the bathroom. She hesitantly stays away from the toilet and sink and put on the borrowed clothes and combs her fingers through her hair before walking back downstairs.

"Are these pants supposed to be tight?" she asks squirming around and walking up to Damon who nods, yes.

Eleanor scrunches up her nose. "No offence or anything, Elena. But they're really uncomfortable." she says.

Elena chuckles. "You get used to them, trust me."

Eleanor nods hesitantly. "Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, Elena." she smiles as she follows Damon from the house.

* * *

When they get back to the boarding house Damon walks Eleanor into the parlor.

"I imagine you're hungry?" he smiles mischievously at her and she winks.

"I imagine times are different now, I mean, I'm wearing jeans.. But people've gotten smarter, haven't they?" Eleanor asks.

Damon nods shrugging, "Sure, but they're still stupid enough to fall for the 'Help me! My wife's hurt!' trick." he smiles as she starts laughing.

"I taught you that."

Damon nods and kisses her. "I've missed you." he says as she smiles at him, he takes her hand and shoves her out the door, "Come on, let's go get you some blood."

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you liked this.. :D  
Please review and tell me what you think! :)  
_

_Maybe one day I'll write a Merlin fanfic idk xD_

_k bye_


End file.
